Biped robots are robot systems that simulate the structure and mode of movement of human legs. It has the movement characteristic of human legs, and has complex interaction with the ground during the walking process. Biped robots need high degree of stability controlling when walking. Therefore, reasonable gait controlling is the precondition for realizing the human-simulating steady dynamic walking of biped robots. One complete gait of biped robots comprises a step starting phase, a mid-step phase and a step ending phase. The step starting phase and the step ending phase are very critical parts of gait controlling, and influence whether the robot can successfully enter the walking state and end the walking state. However, currently the research on biped robots mainly focuses on the controlling on the gait in the mid-step phase, and the research on the controlling on the gait in the step starting phase and the step ending phase is little. In addition, in the prior art, the step starting phase and the step ending phase have poor walking stability, and cannot steadily enter the walking state and steadily end the walking state.